The McReedy Effect
by TheApolloParadox
Summary: Elsa is accepted into The McReedy School For Gifted and Special Children. Upon arrival, after leaving Anna at home with their guardian Tind, Elsa begins to question the school and notices some very off things. The stressful race to control her power, protect the ones she loves, and save herself, puts everything to the test in this supernatural and action-filled novel.


The McReedy Effect

Prologue

"Elsa go grab the mail!"

Anna glares at her sister as Elsa begins to slowly climb out of bed after a long night of rest.

"Sorry sis, you should have seen my dream! There were so many dances, parties, beautiful gowns, everything that we could have wanted!"

"Elsa, we can't afford anything. We live in a small cottage away from everyone and everything. We have to worry about wolves, bears, and people trying to steal from us. Mom and Dad left us many years ago. Tind comes every other day to help us. He is our guardian now. You know our situation and you still refuse to accept it. Stop dreaming about the life we might have had and start focusing on what really matters."

Elsa put her sweater on and runs out the front door, ducking so she doesn't hit the top of the doorframe.

She jumps onto small stepping stones avoiding the snowy abyss and trees in the middle of the forest to finally reach the icy road.

As a child she always would wait on the edge of the road and end of the stones for her father.

She looked to the right at a tree she always threw rocks and snowballs at when she waited, sighing in the afternoon sunlight.

"If only they didn't leave and stayed with us," Elsa remarked out loud into the forest, "If only."

Inside Anna began to make lunch for herself. She grabbed carrots, onions, broccoli, and corn to begin making vegetable stew.

Tind would be there the next day to check on the girls and take a list of things needed. Tind met Anna in the forest when Anna got into trouble with a small pack of ice wolves. Tind jumped out of nowhere at the wolves with a torch, saving little Anna's live when she was only 10. Now 4 years later, Tind helps with whatever he can when it comes to the sisters.

Anna begins boiling water and then starts to chop carrots when a harsh scream of joy fills the air.

"ANNA!"

Anna jumps at the sound of Elsa's voice and drops her carrots and knife running outside.

"Elsa where are you? Are you okay? ELSA!"

Anna screams when Elsa tackles Anna. They land in soft, plushy snow.

"What the hell is wrong with you Elsa! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Anna, but look at what came in the mail!," exclaims Elsa.

Anna takes the letter from Elsa and reads the top line of the letter, "_The McReedy School For Gifted and Special Children invites you to attend for this upcoming school year_. "

Anna realizes that Elsa just got an invitation into the only school suitable for Elsa's gift.

"No one knew about my power Anna, I swear!"

"Elsa, I trust that, but how could they possibly know? We live out in the middle of nowhere. Your ice powers are unnoticed around here because it is always snowy and frozen. What are you going to do?"

"I need to go Anna, this is our ticket out of this forest. Our ticket for-"

"It's your ticket Elsa. Not ours, yours," Anna interrupted coldly.

Elsa yells, "I didn't ask for this. I know you understand that. I'm the oldest one in this family. I get to decide what we do. Not you."

Elsa sprints upstairs to her room and slams the door.

Anna screams, "Let Tind decide when he comes tonight. It's only fair."

**5 Hours Later**

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Anna runs from her room and bounces down the stairs.

"TIND'S HERE ELSA!"

Anna throws open the cottage door and Tind swoops her off her feet and gives her a warm hug.

"Hey Little One, where is your sister? I have a surprise for her," Tind asks in a gentle, soothing voice.

Tind is a tall, skinny man. He always smells of lavender. Every time the sisters see him, he is dressed in ragged clothes although he is not a poor man. His moustache and wrinkles across his forehead makes him seem older than he is.

Elsa sneaks down the stairs and slowly glides over to Tind who gives her a gentle hug.

"What is the matter my ice princess?," Tind questions quietly to Elsa.

"Did you tell anyone about my ice power Tind?"

"What do you mean?"

"DID YOU TELL ANYBODY TIND?"

Anna quietly returns upstairs to her room.

"Don't yell at me child. Your secret has been safe with me for 4 years. You should know better than to mistrust me."

"Then explain this." Elsa hands him the letter from McReedy and Tind reads through.

_Dear Elsa,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that your power of __**ICE**__ has been noticed and taken into consideration for education. We would like you to attend The McReedy School For Gifted and Special Children so you can have complete control over your power. At this school not only will you be taught by our most educated and trusted professors, but you will be given a full ride to the school. We acknowledge your financial situation and are more than happy to offer everything we can to make your stay possible. We will arrange transportation to the campus tomorrow at noon. If you decline this offer then please let the carriage driver know when he arrives tomorrow. Also, as a student here at McReedy School, we plan for you to stay on campus. We offer three choices in regards to a roommate. Fire, Transformation, or Mind Control. These choices are offered to you only because our wish is to satisfy your every need and we wish to make you happy here on campus. Let the carriage driver know when you accept this invitation which roommate is preferred and he will make the arrangements._

_ We Hope You Choose Us,_

_ Chase McReedy_

Tind looks up at Elsa and hands her back the letter.

"I do not know how they know your secret Elsa, but they plan on giving you a free education and providing control over your power. You need this. I will stay and look after Anna while you are away if you decide to accept. As your guardian now Elsa, I believe it is in your best interest to attend," Tind declares.

"Tind, I would like to go if this means a chance for a way out of this forest," says Elsa excitedly.

"Then my little ice princess, you will go."


End file.
